Prophecy
by The Shy Calico
Summary: When Littlefoot receives a prophecy he doesn't know what to make of it, but when the signs being coming true he wonders if he really is the one who will help save the valley. Or will he aid in it's destruction? Can he prevent disaster? Or will he be forced to turn against all he loves? T for Character Death, Violence, Gore and Language. [On hold till June, too busy)
1. Chapter 1

The night circle looked down on the valley, silhouetting the form of a small longneck. Littlefoot gazed up fixing his eyes on a single star "Mother...it's been five years..five years since that day..." Littlefoot closed his eyes as memories came flooding back "I avenged you..I found the Great Valley...I hope I made you proud."

 _You have my son, I couldn't be more proud of you._

Littlefoot opened his eyes at the sound of his mothers sweet voice, and his eyes widen when the stars came together to form the shape of a longneck "Mother? You came back to me?"

 _I never left you, Littlefoot, I've been in your heart and I always will be. I've been watching you as you grew, I owe so much to my parents for raising you so well..._

"Grandma and Grandpa have been good to me, I don't know where I would be without them...but...I wish you were still here, Mother...I miss having you at my side.."

 _My precious son, you can not change what happened. I gave up my life for you, and I have not regretted that for a second. Even if I could live my my life over I would gladly do it again. Now, my Littlefoot you should head home, your Grandparents would be worried about you being out so late.  
_

Littlefoot stood up as the shape in the stars faded and stillness filled the air once more, with a heavy sigh he turned and began the trek back to where his Grandparents would be waiting for him.

"Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot looked up startled "Oh, hi Grandpa."

Grandpa drew to a stop "Oh, there you are. Grandma was getting worried, so was I. Are you okay?"

Hanging his head Littlefoot sighed "Yeah..it's just...this time of year..."

Grandpa nodded in understanding, remembering his daughter "I miss her to,Littlefoot. But she is still watching over you, over all of us.

Littlefoot smiled softly remembering the moment he shared with his Mother not long ago "Yeah..she sure is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an isolated valley, another young longneck gazed up at the night sky, her blue eyes clouded and unseeing. The longneck seemed to be waiting for something, she sighed heavily "I know..." she spoke though no one was there "You have not abandoned us..."

A rustling came from behind the longneck and two others appeared, only a bit older then the girl they had smirks on their faces.

"Talking to yourself again no-eyes?" one spoke as he shoved the girl in the side "I know you can't see but, hate to break this to you. But there is no one else here." he laughed the other quickly joining in.

"No no, she doesn't talk to herself. She talks to 'spirits' remember." the second boy laughed.

"Go away." the girl growled "You may be able to see but you're blind to whats beyond your own noses."

"Shut up, Tara." snapped the first young male "You're useless, only use you have is sharptooth bait. Why don't you just go walk into a sharptooths mouth?"

"How dare you." Tara growled "As for being useless, I'm actually a healer in training, which is more then you do, Danny." she spat his name like poison.

Danny rolled his eyes "Ooh great idea, lets have the girl with health problems she can't fix, try and fix ours. Why would we trust a healer that's blind? How would you know what is wrong with us? How would you know what to give us? Hmmm?" Danny smirked.

"Don't worry, if I ever heal you I'm sure you being cry about exactly what's wrong with you, and besides it was Ava's idea that I got to help her. And isn't Ava your family Niko?" Tara glared at the boy at Danny's side.

Niko scoffed "Yes, Aunt Ava. But she is loony as you are, no wonder she likes you."

"Well, nice to hear my nephew has such good things to say about me." an adult female longneck joined the children "Niko, Danny what are you doing?"

"Reminding me how useless I am." Tara spoke up before the boys could "And something about sharptooth bait."

Ava frowned "Niko, your mother was calling for you, you go too Danny. Tara, I told your parents I'll bring you back later. I need your help finishing up a few things in the healing clearing."

"Oh please, what kind of help could SHE be?" Niko spat in Tara's direction.

"You two, scat." Ava snapped "And stop upsetting my assistant, just think one day you may have to depend on her to save your life, now get out of here."

Danny and Niko glared at Tara once more before turning and sprinting off laughing between themselves.

Tara frowned "I hate them." she tossed her head.

Ava rubbed Tara's head "Don't let them get to you, you know your place who are they to judge."

"How come I have to be blind? It's not fair."

Ava glanced up at the sky "Only the spirits of the Great Beyond know that, they have a plan for all of us. Do not worry my dear, you have a great path in front of you."

Tara turned her head away "Well, they picked one hard path for me. Maya gets it easy and she is my sister, it's not fair."

"The spirits never intended for life to be fair. Now come along, we got work to do." Ava placed her tail around Tara and helped her forward.

Tara got lost in her thoughts as she walked on supported by Ava, _Wait...what did she mean I have a great path? I mean..Niko and Danny are right...what use am I?_

* * *

 **Yes, Tara really is blind. You'll get to know more of her backstory later as well as the herd she lives in, I would say to put it in our human terms that it is a spiritual/religious group. You might be wondering, who the heck is this Tara and where does she come into play? You'll see.  
**

 **I own nothing but my OCS.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day was warm, the bright circle was out in full force and offered no relief. Littlefoot lay under the shade of a large tree, his friends by his side. None of them were bothered to do much.

"It's so hot..." Petrie complained shielding his eyes with his wings.

"It is, it is. Yep yep...yep." Ducky panted from her place on Spike's back.

Littlefoot lay on his side with his eyes closed, even after he got back to his resting place he hadn't been able to sleep, he could not stop thinking of his mother. As the bright circle rose into sky, he still not had a wink of sleep. Naturally his Grandparents were worried about him and insisted he stayed home to rest, Littlefoot brushed it off insisting he would be fine. But as the day went on he found it hard to stay on his feet, to his luck his friends had not yet noticed.

"LITTLEFOOT!"

Startled Littlefoot jerked awake "Huh-" he found himself looking into Cera's green eyes "What?"

"We asked you ten times if you want to go to the watering hole" Cera growled "Are you deaf?"

"Oh" Littlefoot stood up yawning "Sure-" he took an awkward step forward "That would be gre-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before plopping to the grounds "Just..give me a minute...to..rest my eyes.."

"Littlefoot? You ok?" Chomper walked closer "Are you sick? Should we tell someone?"

Opening one eye Littlefoot shook his head "No..no...I'm just..tired. Didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why not?" Petrie flew over onto the longnecks head.

"My...my..mother..." Littlefoot began "It was five years ago yesterday..since she..." take a shaky breath "Died..I miss her..."

His friends glanced at each other sadly not sure what to say to the longneck, instead they just joined in a group hug, trying to comfort their friend without words. While they knew Littlefoot's mother died they couldn't even imagine what Littlefoot witnessed that stormy night, as he had to watch powerless as his mother lay dying before his very eyes.

"Why don't you go home and go to bed?" Ruby suggested "Go to bed, you will feel better with sleep. With sleep better you will feel."

"I guess so..." Littlefoot sighed "I just miss her so much.."

"We know..I don't even know what happened to my Mother...I'm not sure if that is better or worse then having to watch her die." Cera said quietly, noticing the others looking at her she changed the subject "Come on Littlefoot, just to make sure you actually make it home."

Littlefoot followed slowly not having the energy to go any faster, he began to think about what Cera said. Was it really better knowing what happened to his mother over not knowing? Or was it the other way around?

"Children?" Grandma longneck walked forward "Is something wrong?"

"Littlefoot is...well..." Ducky started but just pointed behind her at Littlefoot sleep deprivation overcoming him as he struggles just to keep his eyes open. _  
_

"Thank you children, I tried to tell him." Grandma sighed as she walked over to her grandson and picking him up.

A worried expression spread across Chomper's face "He'll be ok, right?"

"Of course, he just needs sleep. He'll be fine again to play tomorrow no doubt." Grandma told them warmly before disappearing into the trees.

"Now what?" Petrie asked looking around "We can't go play without Littlefoot."

Cera paused for a second "Lets still go to the waterhole, Littlefoot won't mind I mean it's only the waterhole. He goes to it everyday as it is."

With a murmur of agreement the rest followed her unaware of the eyes watching them. The figure watched them for a moment longer for turning and walking off muttering under it's breath it spoke "I must find the chosen one...or she will never forgive me if I fail."

* * *

"Hmm.." Tara studied a plant in front of her she give it a good sniff "This is just what Ava asked for.." using her teeth she began stripping the leaves off the plant placing them in a pile in front of her. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't hear two others walking up on her.

"Oh hi, Tara. What cha doing?" Danny asked purposely getting between her and the plant.

"Gathering herbs, what's it to you. Haven't you got something better to do? Or am I the highlight of your day." Tara snapped.

"Gathering herbs, aye? How do you go about, you know without being able to see?" Niko joined his friend

Tara growled silently under her breath "It's called a nose, I have an advanced sent of smell. Ava taught me scents of important herbs, but I can sniff them out even better then she can. Now can you move so I can get back to work. Or am I going to have to make you."

Rolling his eyes Danny moved out of Tara's way "You now if you were nicer you might actually have friends."

"No need to worry, the others rejected me long ago. But they all come crawling when they overeat and need a fix for stomach pain." she continued to grab the leaves ignoring the tears welling up in her eyes and the loneliness in her heart "Besides, the spirits of the Great Beyond keep me company better company then the living anyway." a stray tear fell and she quickly wiped it with her tail "Though I do wonder, if I wasn't blind. Would the other kids like me? I wish I could of designed myself, I would of given myself sight. Then maybe I wouldn't be treated as an outcast." by then she was done stripping leaves without another word she grabbed the pile and shoving past Danny and Niko headed off where Ava would be waiting for her.

"Dude.." Niko began watching Tara disappear "Did you see her like actually cry? I never knew rocks could cry."

"Shut up you idiot." Danny snapped thinking deeply about Tara's words. It was true he realized, Tara was treated pretty poorly by the other children. She was just so..different. Different from them all. And not just because she was blind. There was something off about her, but Danny could never figure out what. He once overheard some adults saying that darkness loomed in Tara's heart and omens hung over her like a cloud waiting to unleash their storm.

But how could that be true? The more he thought about it remembered his mother talking with his father, that Tara's parents only ever had one egg hatch, they two were laid one never made it to hatching, then how come they have two daughters? Maya looked like her parents, wheres Tara didn't.

His eyes rose as he realized.

Tara came from somewhere else, but where? And how did she end up where she was? Did she even know? Who was she really?

* * *

 _Littlefoot wandered around the valley in confusion, the whole place was empty. "Hello?" he called out "Where is everyone?"  
_

 _"Littlefoot"_

 _Littlefoot jumped startled when he heard the voice "Whose there?"_

 _A longneck appeared in front of him, he was a deep black with dead eyes a devilish look flashed across his face. "Greetings, Littlefoot."_

 _Shaking in fear Littlefoot took a step back "How do you know me? Who are you?"_

 _"I am Nyroc, I have have a great offer for you." Nyroc chuckled "I can grant you power, power of the whole valley. I can give you everything you ever wanted, what do you want more then anything."_

 _Littlefoot paused for a moment "More then anything...I want my Mother back..she died..a few years ago."_

 _Nyroc put his next around Littlefoot in false comfort "I can bring her back you know, I can do whatever you want.'_

 _"You...can bring my Mother back? How?"_

 _"I'm sorry I can not tell you, but rest assured I can bring her back. All I need you to do is make me one little promise._

 _Littlefoot paused for a moment "What promise?"_

 _"Allow the darkness to take over your heart, you'll have more power then you could ever dream of. You could make all those you hate, pay."_

 _"So..you want be to be bad?"_

 _Nyroc mentally slapped himself for his choice of words "Oh no, of course not. Just offer me your loyalty and your mummy will be back by your side."_

 _"Nyroc!"_

 _Nyroc and Littlefoot turned their heads as a female longneck walked towards them, she was pure white and her eyes glowed "Nyroc, back off you may not take him."_

 _Nyroc snarled "Go away, Anela. You are too late, Littlefoot and I have already made a deal, haven't we?" he glanced down at Littlefoot "Ignore her, now promise me your loyalty."_

 _"NO!" Anela screamed "Littlefoot, I don't know what he promised you, but you cannot believe him. You will not gain anything, you'll lose all you love!"_

 _"Don't listen to her." Nyroc pulled Littlefoot back as he started walking back to Anela "She is the one trying to trick you."_

 _Littlefoot looked from Nyroc and Anela "Please...leave me alone.."_

 _Anela pulled Littlefoot close "Leave, Nyroc. You are unwanted here."_

 _"Fine..Littlefoot, we WILL meet again. Do remember my offer. Anela, this is not over I will have him." then just like that Nyroc was gone._

 _Littlefoot just stared in shock "Who...was that? How do you know each other?"_

 _"He is bad news, promise me. What ever he offers you will not join him. He will destroy you."_

 _"How do I know I can trust YOU?" Littlefoot narrowed his eyes.  
_

 _Anela looked up to the sky "Good question, young one. But I cannot answer that for you the answer will lie in your heart. But just so you know, you could either save the valley or destroy it."  
_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It is not my place to tell you, but you were chosen long ago."_

 _Littlefoot was confused "Chosen for what."_

 _Anela didn't answer but instead vanished._

 _"Wait!"_

* * *

Littlefoot jerked awake, panting he glanced around "It was...just a sleep story.." he looked around and froze, he saw a figure standing in the trees-Nyroc. He closed his eyes and opened them again and the figure was gone.

"Littlefoot, you feeling better-" Grandma came up behind him she cut herself of noticing the look in his eyes "Littlefoot whats wrong?"

Littlefoot shook his head "Yeah fine, just a bad sleep story." he sat up "I'm fine."

Grandpa looked over from where he was "Well, try and forget about it. Sleep stories never hurt anyone."

"I know..." Littlefoot said softly. But what he experienced still lingered with him, could Nyroc really give him all he ever wanted? Was Anela right in that he would destroy him? Or was it really just a bad sleep story?

Save the valley or destroy it? What could that possibly mean?

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter again.**

 **Who is Anela and Nyroc? What is the truth about Tara?**

 **Find out in future installments of Prophecy.**


End file.
